Heat Transfer
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: New Series. Sequel to 'Summer Heat'Castle shows his considerate side and Castle and Beckett are caught in a certain 'position'. Not totally romance. Just a few sniffs.


**Title: Heat Transfer**

**Author: CSI4lyfNCIS13**

**The Heat Series:**

**Summer Heat  
Heat Transfer**

**A/N: Hey guys, I was just so blown away by the enthusiasm you people put into 'Summer Heat' that I thought 'hey why not' because of so many of my readers urging me to continue SH(Summer Heat) that I decided instead of a one-shot like I had originally planned why not make a series of one-shots? Since I am relating all of my titles to 'Heat' this is going to officially be named the 'Heat Series'**

**A/N: I suggest you read SH first because there is reference to that.**

**A/N: I am so so so sorry. By mistake I had put up 'Heat Transfer's' predecessor SH. It was late. I was sleepy and well by mistake Summer Heat got put up. This is da real 'Heat Transfer' You can find SH in my profile. Once again sorry.**

It had been two weeks since Castle had come back to the crew. Two weeks since he had come back to solving murders, two weeks since he had felt at home and two weeks since he had come back to Kate. She wouldn't say that she was pissed at him. She had thought the moment she would see his face after the summer again she would almost positively slug him or give him the cold shoulder but for some reason all her plans washed down the drain after seeing his face and feeling relieved that he wasn't currently enjoying a nice breakfast in bed after sleeping with that she devil.

As Beckett parked her car and exited she immediately wished she could get back inside. As predicted today was going to have record breaking temperatures. As Kate wiped a hand across her already soaked forehead she felt sweat rolling of her in waves and into crooks and crevices she didn't even know she had. Beckett knew that by the time she finished this day her boots would be soaked and she would be forced to change shoes, exchange her jeans for a skirt and her professional blouse for a sleeveless shirt. 'God damn the stupid weather' she cursed as Kate viciously jabbed the elevator buttons to take her to homicide.

As soon as the elevators door started closing with a hiss and the female detective took a moment to appreciate the cool air the came out from the vent in the lift someone's hand suddenly shot through the two doors and the lift started opening again. Beckett groaned knowing she was already late from spending a few extra minutes in the shower realizing she didn't appreciate the beauty of cold water more. When the person attached to the limb appeared Beckett knew someone, somewhere had cursed her. Detective Tom Demming her ex boyfriend stood there with a surprised expression on his face. He stammered "Hi"

She just shot a small smile at him as he pressed his floor and stood beside her. The familiar smell of his cologne tickled her nose as she kept her gaze fixed on the door. 'Talk about awkwardness' Kate rolled her eyes as she felt Demming sneak a glance at her. 'Come on, hurry up' she willed to the elevator numbers. Right then she wished there was someone else in the lift with her, she would even take Castle although then the whole ride would be occupied in his and Tom engaged in a staring contest. She had known Castle was jealous during her brief affair with the robbery detective but had just taken it as a sign that he felt neglected in their friendship. But she had felt the exact same way when Beckett watched him waltz of into the Hamptons with Gina.

As the elevator dinged open and Demming got of Kate go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

As the elevator dinged a second time and stopped at her floor she got of and walked to her desk. A lone air conditioner blew in cold air but that wasn't enough to cool down the precinct. She was glad the others didn't notice her late appearance. Half the detectives were at scenes or on their own cases. The other half Ryan and Esposito included were at their desks constantly pulling at their ties, rolling up their sleeves and trying not to get heat stroke.

As Beckett got to her desk she was surprised to see Castle wasn't there. After putting her jacket on the seat of her chair and getting a cold bottle of water out of the fridge in the break room her cell rang. As she stood in the empty room and held the bottle to her face to the cold condensation. It slid down her face her other hand held the cell phone to her ear.

"Hey" Castle's voice greeted her as her eyes shot up.

"Hey were are you?" and then she would have smacked herself for asking. What business was it of hers? But Kate still felt anticipation to hear his answer.

"At the coffee shop" was his answer "listen since it's so hot today I didn't know if you still wanted coffee" his voice trailed of.

Beckett smiled touched at his simple gesture "Can you get me an iced latte today?"

"Sure" he said as he told her he'd be at the precinct in fifteen minutes.

She was still smiling fifteen minutes later as Castle waltzed in his usual attire but this time with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to reveal his muscled arms and two buttons undone at the top with his jacket slung over her shoulder. With thanks she took the latte as he huffed and pulled at his shirt.

"Too much heat today" he remarked as she sat at her computer.

"Ahh, inspiration" she said and began typing.

"Inspiration to go down to the pool and see you in a bikini? You don't have to ask me twice." He said with a coy grin.

She rolled her eyes and was about to remark about Nikki Heat when her cell phone rang. "Beckett" she answered shortly all the while seeing the look of interest upon Castle's face during her short conversation of "Yes…Hmm…Alright…Where…Thanks we're on our way." Snapping her phone shut and calling to Ryan and Esposito they made their way to the cars. "Body in a pool that was closed for renovation"

_At crime scene_

Catching Esposito looking at Lanie as she crouched down in front of the body Castle nudged the African American man as he looked out for Kate. Not seeing her he leaned towards Esposito and whispered "Ask her out"

"You crazy?" he whispered back.

"Yes crazily in love with the two of you together. The idea I mean" he said.

"Well not all of us lowly police detectives who face serial killers, murderers, hitmen, rapist and not to mention start our day by staring down the barrel of a 9mml berretta handgun are brave hearts like you Castle." Javier said as he patted Rick on the back before taking one last look at the M.E and walking away. Castle made a mental note to grab honey milk and have a man to man or in this case a man to chicken talk.

_Two hours later_

Two hours later they were done at the scene and almost everyone had gone back with the exception of Beckett and Castle who after theorizing that their vic had fallen and then tried to get away from the dirtbag who had then shot him, were trying to recreate the scenario in their heads.

"So lets say he fell into the low end" Beckett said and walked to the shallow end while Castle stood at the deep end.

"As Lanie pointed out that's how he must have received the broken wrist and broken nose." Castle winced and shook his head "Making a swan dive of the top. Not the most graceful way to go."

"Then the perp came down from the ladder and then stood over him and shot him." She said and then bent down beside the puddle of blood. "But how did he get in?" she murmured from her crouched position.

"Maybe a batman suit and some cool CIA flying gizmo?" Castle helpfully gave and stood beside her sitting form.

"I was thinking more like Spiderman but whatever, we'd better go back, account all the keys and do a background check of the crew that works here and the vic." Beckett said and began to get up. But from being in the crouching position her legs gave a scream of pain and gave out.

But before she could hit the ground her momentum stopped. Opening her closed eyes she saw Castle's face an inch away. Her arms were wrapped of their own account around his neck and his arms were holding her from hitting the floor. Their breaths mingled and she didn't know if it were from the adrenaline or Castle's body being so close her skin tingled where he had his hands on her.

"You okay?" he asked her after being surprised at their closeness and even more because she wasn't pushing him of.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Kate breathed wondering if she just rose a little more her lips would touch his.

It wasn't as if his being in her personal space was a new thing. Him standing right beside in front of the murder board, dancing with him on their undercover mission, him kissing her cheek. But this was a situation where there was nobody around and with her realizing that she had intense feelings for him by the time he had come back from the Hamptons.

Castle was inching his face towards hers and wondering if her lips were as soft as it were in his dreams when he stopped himself. 'No, don't bad Castle. She doesn't know if you do this that your sincere. Show her or she'll freak out."

He knew he had large feelings for the woman in his arms going far enough to classify them as falling in love with her but he realized the little annoying voice in his head that sounded amazingly like his mother wad right. He knew she was insecure. After her mother, Sorenson, Demming she was careful. So instead of indulging in his desire he pulled away with a great deal of self control and brought both him and her to an upright position.

Kate was a little bit relived but at the same time disappointed. Her rational side soothed her saying it wasn't time and maybe wasn't just meant to be with Richard Castle.

"Uhhh" Castle stuttered taking a step away from her "we should get back to the precinct"

"Yeah, the precinct" she quickly agreed and even accepted his help in climbing out of the pool. Back in the car with the air conditioner on the fullest and the radio blasting. Feeling the familiar feel of Castle's eyes on her she realized her waist was still tingling. The air wasn't awkward but instead charged. Not the reaction she expected. Experiencing a little heat transfer in the hot weather wasn't a bad thing after all. That simple though left a smile on her face the whole day.


End file.
